Field
The present disclosure relates generally to user devices, and more particularly, to dynamic activation of user profiles based on biometric identification of users.
Background
People often share their user devices, including cellular phones, laptops, and tablets, with other users such as friends and business colleagues. In some instances, a person may want to make only certain information and device functionality available, while keeping other information private and functions restricted, when sharing his user device with one group of users versus another group of users. In order to limit access to certain information and data and functions, a person may define a number of different user profiles, each of which grants certain access rights and allows certain functions to be performed. For example, a person may have one user profile accessible by himself only and one or more other user profiles accessible to others with whom he may share his user device.